


【JAsher】我不该在车里PWP

by cossete69



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 不知从哪天开始，Asher成了Jack的好基友，好到他出去约个泡还得开车送的那种好。





	【JAsher】我不该在车里PWP

**Author's Note:**

> carsex
> 
> song: Asher Angel〈chemistry〉

迪士尼小王子抓抓脑袋上翘起来的呆毛，觉得事情不对。他就纳闷了，自己原来还有保姆属性。哦，也怪不了Jack毕竟他还未成年，没有驾照不是吗？

车只能他开。

 

※

嘿，兄弟就一次嘛，现在这种时间叫uber得等好久，万一被认出来也挺麻烦？

Jack用湿漉漉的眼神看Asher，还泥鳅一样扒住他的手臂，扭来扭去。

 

行。

Asher想不了那么多。

毕竟shazam！还在宣传上映期，镜头前他们还是无数sns里被复制粘帖转发的甜蜜小男孩们。

事实上，Jack Dylan Grazer比Freddy Freeman还话唠，电影里他不过发挥了三成功力而已。Asher最清楚不过，要是他提出质疑，那个卷毛少年得伸着懒腰絮絮叨叨搬出诸如弗洛伊德的心理学、斯兵塞的社会学、达尔文的生物学、福柯的哲学等等角度跟他分析一个健全的人类男性性欲最旺盛的时候是16到22岁，同时还会伴有肌肤饥渴症，如果过度压抑对发育不利。打手枪？手枪打多了才伤身体呢。做爱适时适量，偶尔也算粉丝福利呀——他说话的尾音老往上翘，不知道的以为在恶意卖萌。

这他妈真有理，难怪你白天老往我身上贴，贴够了晚上就去找女孩儿。真是一出Mr.Grazer最完美的人生。

对了，难道我就不在16到22岁区间里吗？Asher发现了华点。

你精神年龄成熟多了，Mr.Angel。而且，baby，你的桃花运肯定比我更好。

他眨眨眼，镜子里反射出偶像派未来掌门人端正的五官，毫无所动。

 

Asher觉得这不算在夸他。

 

※

半个钟头车程？能找个近点的吗？

谷歌地图上出现一根歪歪扭扭蚯蚓一样的推荐路线，Asher翻了个白眼。

这是第几次送你？

第二次？大概第三次？反正不是第四次。

Jack在吹头发。

亲爱的伙计，你的助理呢？

Asher继续调侃在镜子前捯饬发型的Jack，弄来弄去都是个鸟窝，他想，手上的遥控器不停换台，叽叽喳喳的，好像真的有鸟在他脑袋旁来来回回扑棱，害他什么都没看进去也没听进去。

嘿，公私分明啊，朋友。助理五点准时下班。我也不想人家在我老妈面前打小报告。

sure。

Asher点点头，他甚至都懒得换掉长在身上似的的舒适睡衣，他最后还是换了，大半夜的再在脸上罩一副墨镜。

电梯下楼，他们一前一后，气氛变得有些奇怪，一个春风得意，另一个……好像面部神经暂时罢工。

Asher……我刚在itunes上买了你的新歌。

Jack小麻雀一样蹦蹦跳跳追上他，用手指划开屏幕，手肘轻轻顶他的腰。

这算啥？封口费还是买路钱？刚出来时你咋不买。

下次早点买。

Asher无情地推推墨镜。

你得告诉我呀。

你他妈不是关注了我的ins还点赞了吗？——算了，Asher把气咽下，没说啥。

Jack勾住他的肩膀笑嘻嘻钻进Asher新买的银色奔驰里。

脱掉墨镜，打开GPS，踩下油门，熟练地打方向盘，其实他也才考出驾照不久，谁想到已经成了专职司机。

Jack系好保险带，手指很自然地点开车载音响，果不其然是Asher Angel的歌曲。

 

Any time or place, no shame,

You got my attention now,

Can anybody ride my wave the same.

……

Asher沉着脸，太阳穴神经突突直跳，他自己唱着歌开着车送他去打炮。

？？？

 

哦，老天他还得专心开车，而不是把注意力放在副驾驶，那个手机屏没暗过，轱溜溜转动眼珠，咯咯笑的人。

没一会儿，Jack从口袋里摸出一次性塑料打火机和一个小小的银色纸盒，手指夹了一根烟出来。Asher打着转弯灯，看不清烟的牌子。反正跟Jack平时抽的lucky strike不太一样。

Jack倒不是第一次在Asher车里抽烟。

来一口？不，也许你不想。

还没等Asher回应，Jack转头把车窗摇下大半截，手臂依在玻璃上，下巴依在手臂上，吞云吐雾。没几口抽嗨了，又把头调转回来，脑袋往后一仰，脖子的线条立刻被拉长，是新月下一张漂亮的满弓。

呼。

你没尝过吧，这种……

Jack爱挑衅这个乖宝宝，想掀开小王子脸上的面具看看他的真面目，他确实尝试过很多次，不过Asher大部分情况都逆来顺受。

你不抽烟少了很多乐趣。

Jack私下说话习惯性挑一边眉说明他想使坏。他自己不知道，Asher却摸透了，所以他一直不搭腔。

有点苦，但挺酷的。

他又对着滤嘴深深嘬了一口，等到雾气灌进肺叶，遛了一大圈，才吐出树莓色的小舌尖，皱起眉舔了舔上门牙，不满于口感。这种年纪的小年轻寻求刺激的心情就像迪士尼乐园的气球那么膨胀，又一戳就破。

下次试试草莓味。

Jack断断续续地自言自语，声音越来越飘。直到车穿过一条黑漆漆的隧道，蓝紫霓虹滑过他琥珀色的瞳孔接着是红、绿，但任何颜色都没在他眼底留下什么。他眯起眼，觉得有点没劲。

把窗关了。

Angel终于说话了，他们驶进一个距离目的地最近的一个住宅区，因为超过晚上9点，安静地好像无人镇一样。

干嘛，你冷啊。

Jack乖乖把头缩回车里，弹掉烟头，按了开关，玻璃窗夹起最后一条白烟，把它逐出密室。

啊！忘了跟你说，今天见面的Jane，也是绿眼睛。

Jack一如往常，眯起眼看旁边的青年，大咧咧地笑。

吱——！

刺耳的声响，Asher突然踩住刹车，两人一起跟着后坐力往前一倾。Asher脑壳疼得不行，嗡嗡嗡地杂音上蹿下跳，一定是刚才洗澡水温调太低。

怎么了？突然刹车，你今天不对劲，一路也不跟我聊天，以前你还不是会问问女孩儿长什么样？三围多少吗？

嘟。

Jack听到锁门声，手臂上细细的汗毛嗖得竖起来。

 

You and me got chemistry,

Got, got chemistry.

音响没停，一直在循环这首歌。

 

Jack不明所以，想继续问他干嘛停车，明明快到了之类等等的问题。Asher低头解开自己的保险带，双手压在他肩膀上，立刻堵住他的嘴。

Jack瞳孔放大，这下太突然，Asher的气息像炽热的岩浆浇下来。他的手下意识地去摸自己安全带的开关，却被按回软皮座位上。

A……

他发不出声，两片薄唇像贝壳一样被铁棒粗鲁地撬开，喉咙被一条灵巧的舌头堵住，来回进出，他的嘴被侵犯着。

靠。去你妈的Asher Angel……

Jack心里骂骂咧咧，觉得不爽又有点爽，胸口不大不小抽搐了一下。他头晕眼花的，矛盾的情绪在身体里交锋，不知这种感觉是来自刚才那支烟还是现在这个吻。但又不由慰叹，Asher的吻技太好，他最爱吃的水果一定是樱桃，他一定有从纽约时代广场排到旧金山大桥的女友（或者男友），他给别人口的时大概能爽翻天……

嘶——！

一记吃痛从后脑勺传来，Asher的手抓住黑软的卷发往后扯，好让Jack专注精神，仰起头配合他的角度，吻得更深。他的舌尖还在挑逗他，认真地品尝被烟草麻痹后软腻的口腔，他并不喜欢烟味，但他喜欢Jack一边逃避又一边无法抗拒跟他纠缠在一起的火热舌尖。

唔……

王子总算依依不舍地放开Jack，他们大口喘气，几条银色丝线连接彼此，让画面显得更加色情。

等……等……

Jack想好好整理思绪，便用手去推Asher，他就像聋了一样，无视所有来自Jack的抗议，自顾自往那段又白又软的颈窝里钻，嗅他发尾还没干的香草洗发水，还有他特地喷在脖子上的苦橙味古龙水——哦，这瓶古龙水是Asher的，Jack肆无忌惮地用过好几次了。现在他用自己的嘴唇覆盖掉它们……那排整齐到让人嫉妒的牙齿在那条绵长曲折，令Asher遐想过无数次的脖颈上顺利留下一个咬痕，好像在对猎物标记。

Jack自己不是没这么跟女孩儿干过。嘿，这代表什么？这代表上二垒。他没空嘀咕这些，他的手被扣住，原来Asher力气那么大，他不意外，只是他们没比过扳手腕，根本不用比，他已经公主抱过自己无数次。Jack脸烧得热热的，他觉得有丁点儿窘迫，竟然还挺喜欢现在的感觉。他是直男吗？本质上算，但现在又算什么？他是M吗？有待商榷。Asher呢？他们还没熟到讨论这么深刻的问题。

 

Feel it when you're close to me,

And, and out of reach,

And in between.

 

Asher虽然不说话，但音响里的磁性歌声像代替他在Jack心上撩动，撩得他又痒又酥。修长的手指卷起衣角，探入Jack那条他精心挑选的印花衬衣里，手指边揉搓又滑又冷的皮肤边往上游移，急躁地扯掉了几颗扣子，啪啦啪啦，不知道滚哪里去了——嘿，这件是GUCCI！没见过这么野蛮的Asher，像只刚成熟的野兽，追扑着猎物。但下一秒，他又极其体贴地把座位往下调，误会了，是为了让他的腿顺利插进Jack两条并拢的细腿间，膝盖压住胯部的布料，几乎要顶到Jack的第三条腿。这种时候他还不忘嘬他的锁骨，啃他脖子上的青筋，咬他的耳垂，留下密密麻麻的吻痕。Jack的身体有了更强烈的反应，类似碰到10分心仪女孩想三秒就跟她滚上床的那种冲动。但同时，他也终于有了点危机感，被男人操是什么感觉？——这个严峻的问题噌一下蹦进他脑子里。GV没兴趣，同志电影看过一些，但那些哭哭啼啼的文艺片儿哪会把过程拍下来，横竖都是活塞运动，Grazer先生佩服自己的总结能力。

Asher的手指正在揉他的胸口，平时只用来区分正反面的器官，现在却敏感得要命。打篮球练出粗糙茧子的手指，有意无意捏起他的乳头玩弄，这该死的快感，快把他折磨死了，Jack觉得自己眼眶湿湿的，一定特别可怜，像个手足无措的小处女。

他看到Asher的嘴角在昏暗灯光里微微一勾，好像一切都在按照他的意愿发展，也许没错，但Jack觉得荒唐，这个男人，这个才比他大一岁的哥们儿，还不能完全算男人，这个全北美16岁以下少女未来的白马王子，就想在这里跟他上本垒，一击命中三分球——即荒唐又刺激。

不知哪里来的灵感，Jack这才想起来，上个礼拜自己的内裤跑到Asher枕头下的事儿。Gosh！他第一次觉得自己迟钝得像头猪，可惜现在才领悟，也太晚了。是太晚了……哪止一条内裤，还有无数抛过来就不愿收回去的眼神，拥抱后不会主动松开的手，永远在FACETIME那头等他挂断……

shit——!

Jack觉得有点懊恼，但他没法想更多，他还得想办法不让对方察觉自己已经硬得发疼。还好今天特地穿了宽松好脱的运动裤——操——好脱。

Asher脱掉自己的衬衣，他的身体已经趋近成年男子，运动下初显轮廓的肌肉，天生宽阔肩膀和比Jack深一个色号的健康皮肤，而Jack的白得发亮的皮肤跟他的细胳膊细腿搭配出毫无违和的少年感。他的身体像永远都不会长大的彼得潘，脑子却早就熟透了。

Asher剥掉他们碍事的长裤，Jack的黑色内裤早就包裹不住性器的轮廓，上面是一片被打湿的晶亮，他用手掌在上面一按，更多的液体跟着晕开。这羞耻的画面Jack不想看，光这些动作就能一层层把他吞末。他忍耐着不想现在就射出来，喉咙里嗯嗯啊啊发出小声的啜泣，像只被遗弃的小野猫。

Asher翻起内裤边缘，摸进去，另一头还在舔他已经被亲肿的乳头，带有茧子的指腹刚触碰到入口，褶皱就反射性地收缩起来。

有没有润滑剂。

Asher用冰冷的声音问，顺便强行把一根手指戳进刚才几乎紧闭成一条线的甬道，肠肉立刻涌上来将他吸住，他觉得里面热得发烫。

Jack摇摇头，眉头缩成一个点，他想骂什么脏话，但所有力气都集中到了下半身。

这东西一般女孩子会准备。Jack对自己技术也有把握，至少大部分时间用不上。

放松。

Asher吻他的眉心，声音终于软下来。然后继续贴住他的薄嘴唇，细细地舔他的唇纹。也许是这个吻过于轻柔，Jack清亮的明眸逐渐蒙上一层水汽，情不自禁搂住他的脖子，一条腿配合地缠在他的腰窝上。Asher帮他解开保险带，抬起他的屁股，手指又缓缓进入一些。

Jack咂咂嘴，不甚艰难地适应Asher的手指，已经第二根了，他觉得自己被撑得好满，根本无法想象待会儿Asher那根东西进来会发生什么。他们又不是没比过，就算没有勃起时也比自己大一圈儿，没大很多，他补充，就一点儿——Jack认为这是年龄差造成的。

他本能抽缩内里，手指就更用力将它撑开，挤到更深处。没多久，中指和食指已经完全没入甬道。Asher额头上都是汗，他在克制自己草草了事，直接进入的冲动。还温柔地旋转关节，一寸寸按压敏感的肠道。在音响下Jack都能听到了隐约传来叽叽咕咕的水声，刷得涨红脸，有种自己在被破处的错觉。

Asher从Jack裤带里摸出保险套——他知道他一定会准备。他用嘴叼住锯齿状边缘，撕开包装给自己套上。Jack看到那尺寸可观的玩意儿正擦着他的腿根，上面被一层黏黏凉凉的润滑剂包裹。Asher抽出手指，脱掉了Jack最后一层防卫，深红色器官跳出来，兴奋不已。他从保险套上刮下一层润滑沾湿刚才的手指，把Jack的腿压到自己胸口，手指毫无预告地又插了进去。Jack尝试放松肌肉，进出的手指不断抚慰内壁，水声搅得他心乱，从某处逐渐生出一种渴求。Jack觉得这不科学，他一个直男现在却想被操，这心理变化超速了，刚才几乎就是在被强奸，但却早就放弃反抗——他的脑子里一片浆糊，肾上腺素、多巴胺、内啡肽，这些东西可能同时在疯狂分泌……Jack不愿对自己刨根问底，他此刻只能感觉到一个又硬又热的东西正一点点顶开自己的穴口。

唔啊……！

所有脏话在他心里过了一遍，喊出来却只有一句断断续续的呻吟。他的嗓音沙哑，带着哭腔，尾音却又尖锐，挣扎在变声期的边缘，夹杂一点隐秘的甜蜜味道。Asher忍不住将自己全数推入，两股热量瞬间融合在一起。在男人上，他的经验几乎都来自Pornhub，现在全凭储备的知识点和本能趋势，理智也早被青春期的荷尔蒙捣得质壁分离。

Jackie……Jack……Jackie……

Asher重复喊这个名字，一遍遍，比刚才更温柔，软绵绵的，像漂浮在水面的棉花。他总忍不住喊他，就算在直播时，在摄影棚或只是拍摄结束后的聚餐。他觉得这个名字可能有什么魔力，让他压低嗓子用嘴唇的一次张合吐出最温柔的音色。

嗯——啊————

这感觉太超过了，Jack听到Asher呼唤自己的名字就达到高潮。精液射在他的腹肌上，那片白色亮得晃眼。他软趴趴地陷进沙发靠背里，仿佛一个真空袋子，被抽空了所有力气，挂在对方肩膀上的腿都使不上力，甬道里还是又酸又涨，除了被填满，并没有太多真实的快感。

嘟嘟嘟——

驾驶座上的裤子里响起电话震动音。Asher按住Jack的大腿，把阴茎稍微退出一些，肠肉就自动吸允着他仿佛在挽留，明明那张脸还因为羞涩藏在臂弯里，这让他脑子又烧起来。电话声逐格增强，还在他们腿边震动，他深吸一口气，侧过一点身关掉音响，把手机从裤袋里挖出来，他知道是谁的手机。

别……

Jack有不好的预感，但没力气去抢。Asher看到屏幕显示的头像就点了接听，体贴地递到Jack嘴边，另一只手抓住他的脚踝往座椅上用力一顶，滑出大半的阴茎又整根插到了底，胯骨被撞出啪啪的声响。

回电话，Asher按住那条快顶到车窗玻璃上的腿随意插了两下，对他做口型。

——！

Jack咬住嘴唇，忍着没出声，听筒里传来一个甜美女声，他当然知道是谁。

Jackie，你还没到吗？Jackie，已经十点多了。

听到这个称谓，Asher没来由突然发力，每一下都深插到底，把那具还在不应期的柔软身躯撞得摇摇欲坠，连接处不断发出响亮的滋滋水声。

唔……

一股电击般的快感在自己被顶到颤抖时贯穿全身——这电流一定比shazam变身更爽，Jack不知道为什么会想到这个。他眼眶发热，几乎要惊呼出来，手指胡乱抓着Asher的后背，低头咬住Asher的肩膀，脚尖都蜷了起来，过了五六秒才艰难地憋出一个名字。

Jane……

Asher撞到了他的敏感点，比刚才来势更汹的快感把他一股脑儿卷进漩涡里，身体迎来新一轮觉醒。

fuck you，Asher——Jack愤愤地用眼神传递自己的情绪，Asher却在笑。

Jackie，你怎么了？你还在吗？

我……呃……我临时有些工作……

还没等Jack说完，Asher就帮他挂断了电话，捞起他的腰了然于心地往某处一顶。

哈啊……混蛋，你他妈——！

 

是这里，对吗？

Asher嘴角勾出完美的黄金角度，露出今夜最灿烂的笑容。

 

※

Asher在Jack心中那尊大理石的王子雕像已经摔得粉身碎骨。他越来越猜不透这个用塑料假笑营业的‘好朋友’，到底是怎样一个人。也许他甚至还更加好奇，该死的。他们只用了一个小时就换了称谓。好炮友？不，并不好，简直糟透了，这个混球，流氓，变态。

Fuck off——Asher。

刚才不爽吗？Jackie？

……

Asher用手心捧起他潮红的面颊，又露出平日里那个标志的商业笑容，还附带了点儿少见的撒娇，但Jack现在一点都不觉得他有什么甜美阳光可言，虽然这仍是个该死的英俊笑容。

我觉得我可以理解你说的道理。

小王子茅塞顿开。

什么啊，操，你温柔点儿。

Jack心想他就算不是朵娇花，至少也算细皮嫩肉。

做爱有益身心健康。

……

还有……

还有什么……？

那首歌是为你写的，Jackie。

 

You and me got chemistry.


End file.
